Soulless Hearts
by SpiritExceed
Summary: Team RWBY suffers a terrible defeat. Without a trace of the four, the huntresses are presumed dead, but what if the truth was far darker? there will be 5 intro chapters before the actual story begins. Grimm AU.


**A/N:** I am back from the dead. so for any of you that followed and saw this new story, I will be starting my first one back up, just needed something new to get the figurative, literary ball rolling.

Also, I'm positive that this AU idea has been thought of before, so if that puts you out don't read it. anyway on to the story.

* * *

A bell rung throughout beacon four times that day. It began at four in the morning, occurring every four hours, and ending at four in the evening. Normally such an occurrence would happen only once in a day at noon, however this was not the usual turn of events.

The bell tower of beacon academy was not used to tell time like many others of its kind, instead it marked the end to each of the countless heroes who offered their lives to preserve the lives of many. The bell of beacon was a single offering of respect and gratitude given to those who fulfilled the thankless task of a hunter.

As the bell rung for the fourth time, offering its gratitude to the fourth huntress that day, a five day funeral began. Though no bodies had been found, four caskets found their place in Beacon's grand hall. The first day honored the team as a whole who fought and fell together. As the fourth bell rang, Headmaster Ozpin snuffed out the candle of the fourth and final candle that rested atop each of the caskets. The wake of four huntresses began then and would continue until the clock struck twelve, when the funeral for the first huntress and team leader of the four would begin.

Jaune had been the first student to pay his respects, preceded only by two former fathers and one sister. Neither shed a tear, the first an empty shell of a man, lacking the will to even show emotion. The second would of claimed that it would be a sign of weakness that was unfitting of him. The younger sister however, was choking back violent sobs, barely containing the torrents of pain and sorrow within her. No other immediate family remained of the four, that or none cared to attend, leaving team JNPR to grieve the loss in their stead.

"Hey there kiddo, I know I'm probably keeping you from your mom at the moment, but thought you might like to know we're hanging in their...Phyrra almost lost it yesterday, but I was able to calm her down, I think. Anyway, don't worry about us, we'll pull through just fine. Get some family time in, you've earned it." Silent tears rolled down the scrawny paladin's cheeks as he addressed one of his first true friends, though he quickly moved onto the next casket.

"Hey there beautiful. Yeah I know you hate when I would call you that, but come on, what else would I say? Well I should tell you I wanted to apologize for what I did our first year here, I just never got the time to do it." Jaune's head hung low in shame as he scratched his head, a nervous tick he probably would never outgrow. "I bet your spending all your time with Your precious dolt now aren't you? I know it's true, you'd jump into the darkest depths of hell just to crawl your way back out with her. Sorry, rambling, as always, just watch over those three okay?"

Approaching the third casket, Jaune seemed to loose what little confidence he seemed to have. Still, he continued to bid farewell to each huntress in order. "Hey, umm, so we never really got to know each other, you being the silent mysterious type, and me being the awkward idiot and all...But I do know Ren pretty well, and he seemed a lot like you. I'm guessing you always acted behind the scenes, making sure everything ran smoothly, and beat yourself up when it didn't, right? Well, I just wanted to let you know, it wasn't your fault. I don't care what you think, not a single one of them blames you, and you shouldn't either.

"Hey so uhh, I know you kinda just saw me as that dork your sister always hung out with, was kind of an accurate description really, but I was was the pillar of my team too. You and I always looked after our teammates, we just can't help it. I can't even imagine what that must have been like, so believe me when I say, 'I'm know you gave them hell.' Get some rest, you've sure as hell earned it.

As Jaune stepped down from the stage that held the four on their first day at Beacon as well as today, the rest of the academy mourned the loss of four great huntresses. On that day they mourned the top of the third year teams, team RWBY.


End file.
